moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Federacja cz. 2
W Sali Obrad Pałacu w Metropolii dawno nie było tak tłoczno. Przy okrągłym, drewnianym stole siedziała większa część elity Federacji. Na głównym, stworzonym z najlepszego drewna krześle siedział zamyślony II Przywódca. Przy jego prawicy siedziała Gloria Welff a później zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara- Tardishe Łowrow, Kharlez, Piteł, Carnor Nekrio, Marcus Alzamirano, Elizabeth Terrance i Imitia. Oprócz członków Dzieci Heinricha siedzieli również inni goście. Długowłosy, ubrany w proste szaty Generał Zick Hao, bedący zwierzchnikiem sił powietrznych siedział tuż obok mężczyzny z długą, brązową brodą i lekką nadwagą, Yuana Kłoczkowskiego. Dalej siedzieli mężczyźni schowani za holograficznymi, skrywającymi ciała osłonami- Hans Mengele, Mistrz Księżycowej Czaszki, Natasha Raskolnikov, Mistrzyni Władców Umysłu, Asmodeusz, Mistrz Głosicieli Św. Pożogi, Arnold Wrecker, Mistrz Zakonu Czarnej Stali i Extiterat, Mistrz Cienistego Hufca. Wszystkie te ważne dla prowadzącej wojnę Federacji osoby siedziały w jednym pomieszczeniu, próbując ustalić dalszy plan walki. - Zacznijmy od nieobecnych.- powiedział II Przywódca, w którego głosie dało się wyczuć zmęczenie. W tym momencie ze swojego siedzenia wstał Carnor Nekrio. Członek Dzieci Heinricha złapał się za bolące plecy i oparł jedną ręką o stół po czym odczekał chwilę i zaczął raport. - Jak dobrze wiemy General Heinz Rabe od 3 tygodni przebywa na Linii Cere, dowodząc całością obrony.- zaczął Carnor.- Jego oddziały przejęły kilka ciał osobników z Nieznanej Części i przesłały do Metropolii... W tym momencie II Przywódca podniósł dłoń, wskazując mężczyźnie by przestał. - Dowiedzieliśmy się czegoś na ich temat?- zapytał Arise, którego oczywiście niewtajemniczeni brali za Przemka0980. W tym momencie wstał Piteł. - Badania nadal trwają.- zaczął biolog, drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie.- Progres nie jest zbyt wielki niemniej dowiedzieliśmy się kilku dosyć ciekawych rzeczy. Po pierwsze pomimo iż siły napastników dzielą się na kilka znacznie różniących się od siebie gatunków, mają kilka cech dzięki którym możemy je potraktować jako jedną rodzinę gatunków. Po drugie w obrębie własnego "rodzaju" istoty są niemal identyczne. - Czyli?- zapytał Przywódca. - Poszczególne gatunki różnią się od siebie diametralnie, jednak jeśli porówna się dwa osobniki z tego samego gatunku, wtedy nie różnią się praktycznie niczym. Drobne różnice wynikają zazwyczaj z powikłań jakie wystąpiły po różnych rodzajach śmierci, jednak mówiąc ogółem wygląda to tak jakbyśmy walczyli z armią klonów. W sali zapanowało lekkie poruszenie. - Coś jeszcze?- zapytał Arise, masując się po skroni. - Czarna Magia.- powiedział Piteł.- Wszystkie osobniki mają jej ilość. Większa część śladową, wynikającą zapewne z przebywania w środowisku gdzie jest jej duże natężenie, jednak są również typy które emitują ten rodzaj magii. Oczywiście zaraz po wykryciu tego przedsięwzięliśmy wszelkie środki ostrożności, by zapobiec "wypadkom". Poza tym sprawdzamy pogłoski o posiadaniu przez te stwory dostatecznie dużej inteligencji, pozwalające na komunikację itp. - Świetna robota.- powiedział beznamiętnie Arise.- Carnor, kontynuuj. Gdy tylko Piteł usiadł na swoim miejscu, mężczyzna kontynuował. - Dowódca i Misjonarze Rozkładu walczą w okolicach Twierdzy 1.- kontynuował Carnor.- Jako że ani on ani jego żołnierze nie znają pojęcia "zmęczenie" nie musimy martwić się o jakiekolwiek komplikacje. Tadeusz walczy w okolicach Twierdzy 2 i podnosi morale żołnierzy, kosząc wroga w boju. - No właśnie, morale.- ponownie odezwał się Arise.- Nastroje pośród cywili i żołnierzy. - Jeśli chodzi o cywili to świetne.- odezwała się Imitia, nawet nie wstając.- Gdy opinia publiczna dowiedziała się o ataku zanotowaliśmy nadspodziewaną liczbę chętnych do walki. W każdym mieście i miasteczku prowadzone są zapisy i treningi, chociaz to drugie dla tych nielicznych którzy dotąd nie zaznali walki. W Dystrykcie musieliśmy jednak zakazać poboru- liczba chętnych była tak duża, że obawiamy się o stan gospodarki w rejonie. Może w końcu zwyczajnie zabraknąć rak do pracy bo wszyscy będą na froncie. Wielu mieszkańców zostało jednak przyłapanych na zgłaszaniu się w innych miastach... - Bez ciekawostek.- powiedział oschle Arise.- Same fakty. - Tak, Panie.- odpowiedziała Imitia.- Za nastrojami cywili poszły również instytucje. Interfederacyjna Służba Bankowa pozwoliła sobie na wynajęcie 2/3 wszystkich Łowców na terenie Federacji i wysłaniu ich na front. W różnorakich korporacjach trwają zbiórki na jedzenie oraz inne artykuły dla walczących żołnierzy. Wypożyczono państwu ponad dwie setki ciężarówek i samochodów służbowych... - Nastroje są nawet lepsze niż się spodziewalismy.- powiedział Arise, uśmiechając się.- A żołnierze? - Różnie.- jeśli nawet zabierający głos Exiterat się odezwał, to przez zasłonę holograficzną nie było to widoczne.- W jednostkach Ośmiorakiej Ścieżki zawsze wysokie. Jednak siły wroga atakują niczym niekończąca się fala od ponad 3 tygodni! Szpitale są tak pełne że musimy przenosić ciężej rannych do miast. Brak snu zaczyna odbijać się na psychice walczacych- zaobserwowaliśmy akty "bojowych samobójstw", czyli umyślnego rzucania się na jednostki przeciwnika by znaleźć śmierć na polu bitwy. Żołnierze którzy są w stanie zasnąć skarżą się na wyjątkowo realistyczne koszmary oraz stany lekowe. Może to być wpływ Czarnej Magii. - Jakieś akty nieposłuszeństwa bądź buntu w jednostkach wojskowych bądź Obozach?- zapytał Przywódca. W tym momencie wstał Tardsihe Łowrow. - Sytuacja w pełni opanowana.- powiedział Naczlnik Więzień, co mogło oznaczać że albo nie występują, albo że wszyscy podżegacze zostali to, na co zasłużyli. Po wielokroć. - Czyli przechodzimy do głównej atrakcji dzisiejszego wieczoru.- powiedział z ironicznym tonem Arise.- Co dalej? Nikt się nie odezwał. Prawda była taka że nikt za bardzo nie wiedział co mają robić dalej. Straty (o które całe szczęście nie zapytał Przywódca) już trzeciego dnia osiągnęły poziom większy niż te z czasu walk z CreepyTown, chociaż oczywiście było to nic, w porówaniu do tego ile jednostek wroga traciło co sekundę życie. Póki co Federacja była pod oblężeniem- znosiła to jednak nie tak źle jak wszyscy sądzili. Impas pozostał jednak zamiast apokalipsy szykowała się po prostu straszliwie ciężka walka. - Kharlez?- spytał Arise, patrząc na Technika. - Nosz do k#rwy...- wyszeptał pod nosem TechKapłan, wstając i wyprostowując się.- Tak, Panie? - Czy dowiedziałeś się co dzieje się z naszymi pociskami które znikają za Linią? Kharlez ponownie przeklnął pod nosem. Pomimo posiadania dostępu do setek nagrań nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Rakiety i pociski wysyłane na Nieznaną Część po prostu przepadały- nikt nie wiedział jak i gdzie! Z rozakzu Technika wysłano jeden pocisk, nafaszerowany najnowocześniejszymi istniejącymi urządzeniami lokalizującymi- ale on też przepadł! Na ziemię za Linią Cere nie spadła ani jedna bomba. - To będzie dłuuuugi dzień.- skomentował II Przywódca. Dwójka żołnierzy ubranych w egzoszkielety stała na baczność przed wejściem do Pałacu, ściskając mocno swoje bronie. W budynku obradowała elita Federacji- oczywistym było więc, że musi się on stać twierdzą. Przy samych drzwiach stała dwójka żołnierzy, jednak cala ich chmara pałęsała się po krytarzach na każdym piętrze, gotując się na starcie z powierzhcni ziemi dowolnego przeciwnika. W końcu trwała wojna a na wojnie próby zamordowania rządu przeciwnika nie są niczym nowym. Po chwili w stronę strażników zaczął zbliżać się jakiś przechodzień. Ubrany był w wojskową, grubą kurtkę z której wystawała nienaturnalnie szara, łysa głowa. - Obywatelu, nie możesz tu przebywać!- zakrzyknął jeden ze strażników. - Ucie...kajcie...- powiedział mężczyzna, z niemałym trudem. - Wycofaj się!- zakrzyknął drugi żołnierz, zmieniając tryb strzału na "ogłuszanie". Gdy strażnicy mieli już strzelać, dostrzegli twarz przechodnia. Momentalnie puścili bronie a ich oczy wypełniły łzy radości. - Uciekajcie durnie!- zakrzyknął przechodzień, było już jednak za późno. Kilka później jedyną pozostałością po żołnierzach pozostała plama gigantyczna plama krwi, rozsmarowana na szeroko otwartych drzwiach. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures